metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Original Soundtrack
The Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater OST contains all the music from the game Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and is a 2-disc set. The Main Theme Motif appears on several different occassions during this soundtrack. It plays at the end of the Main Theme (Disc 1, Track 2), briefly during Fortress Sneaking (Disc 1, Track 16), Old Metal Gear is a lounge version of the theme (Disc 1, Track 22) and twice during Debriefing (Disc 2, Track 15). Credits * Executive Soundtrack Director - Hideo Kojima * Music Supervisor - Kazuki Muraoka * Mastered by Chiaki Ikematsu * Art Director and Designer - Ichiro Kutome * Illustration - Yoji Shinkawa * Producer - Yuichi Hashimoto * Co-Producer - Kazuki Aoki * Executive Producer - Akihiko Nagata Disc 1 *1. Snake Eater *2. Metal Gear Solid Main Theme *3. CQC *4. Virtuous Mission *5. On the Ground - Battle in the Jungle *6. KGBvsGRU *7. Shagohod *8. Operation Snake Eater *9. Mission Briefing *10. Across the Border - Snake meets the Boss *11. Eva's Unveiling *12. Ocelot Youth - Confrontation *13. Cobras in the Jungle *14. Pain *15. Fear *16. Fortress Sneaking *17. Underground Tunnel *18. Fury *19. Surfing Guitar *20. Sailor *21. Salty Catfish *22. Old Metal Gear Additional Information *'Track 01' - Additional Information Here *'Track 02' - Originally Composed by Tappy Iwase, arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams *'Tracks 03, 04, 06, 07, 09, 10, 13, 16 & 17' - Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams *'Tracks 05, 08, 14 & 15' - Composed by Norihiko Hibino *'Track 11' - Composed by Nobuko Toda & Norihiko Hibino *'Track 12' - Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, Edits and Additional Composition by Norihiko Hibino *'Tracks 19 & 21' - Performed by 66 Boys *'Track 20' - Performed by Starry.K *'Track 22' - Originally Composed by Tappy Iwase, Performed by Starry.K Disk 2 *23. Battle in the Base *24. Volgin, The Torturer *25. Sorrow - Everlasting Fight *26. Clash with Evil Personified *27. Sidecar - Escape from the Fortress *28. Didecar - On the Rail Bridge *29. Takin' on the Shagohod *30. Escape through the Woods *31. Troops in Gathering *32. Life's End *33. Last Showdown *34. Return of the Migs *35. Don't Be Afraid *36. Eva's Reminiscence *37. Debreifing *38. Way to Fall *39. Rock Me Baby *40. Pillow Talk *41. Jumpin' Johnny *42. Sea Breeze *43. Snake Vs Monkey Additional Information *'Tracks 01, 04, 07, 08, 11, 12, 14' - Composed by Norihiko Hibino *'Track 02' - Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, Edits and Additional Composition by Norihiko Hibino *'Track 03' - Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams, Edits and Additional Composition by Shuichi Kobori *'Tracks 05, 06, 09, 10, & 15' - Composed by Harry Gregson-Williams *'Track 13' - Additional Information here *'Track 16' - Additional Information here *'Track 17' - Performed by 66 Boys *'Track 18' - Performed by Starry.K *'Track 19' - Performed by Chunk Raspberry *'Track 20' - Performed by Sergei Mantis *'Track 21' - Composed by Kobo Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater Category:Music